Stay With Me
by Megurine Chikane Hime
Summary: Esta sera la historia de como Miku y Luka se conocen por azares del destino al principio sera amor amor pero que historia es buena sin problemas; el simple hecho de conocerse cambiara para siempre la vida de nuestras protas.
1. Chapter 1:ERES TÚ

**Hola! este es mi rpimer fic al menos el primero que me atrevo a publicar y quise hacerlo nada más y nada menos que de Miku y Luka mis vocaloids favoritas.**

**espero les guste la historia y la sigan actualizare cada semana (al menos eso espero XD)**

**disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Lo unico que me pertenece es la historia.**

**sin más disfruten.**

* * *

**STAY WITH ME**

Hoy tan sólo empezó como un día cualquiera y como siempre iba tarde a la escuela así que para poder entrar Salí corriendo de mi casa como si el mundo fuera a terminar en ese momento; esta mañana fue algo caótica

FLASHBACK

Bep…..bep…bep- sonó mi alarma estaba programada a las 6:30 AM

Ummm- avente el reloj y me volví a tapar lo que menos quería era despertar pero olvide algo hoy era lunes, pero el sueño me venció y volví a dormir.

7:15AM

Uhhhhh, creo que ya es hora.- tallo mis ojos para lograr despertar, volteo a ver a donde avente la alarma, cuando la veo estiro el brazo y la levanto veo la hora y…ohhhh sorpresa faltaban 45 minutos para entrar al instituto en un súper movimiento me levante y entre rápidamente a la ducha la cual no duro mucho ya que cuando abrí la llave…el agua estaba congelada . Salí lo más rápido que pude y con una rapidez increíble me puse el uniforme era algo sencillo consistía de una falda de tablones color café, calcetas largas de color blanco, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un saco de color café crema y por ultimo un listón rojo como corbata en forma de moño; la escuela a la que asisto es de mucho prestigio y por si fuera poco de paga solo asisten los hijos de los empresario más importantes de Japón.

Prosiguiendo con mi mañana corrí hasta el comedor tome una manzana cogí mi bolso que se encontraba en el sillón y Salí corriendo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Así es como empezó este día para nada agradable, al bajarme del metro salí como alma que lleva el diablo y esquivando a cuanta persona se pusiera enfrente mío.

Llevaba el bolso abrazado con mis dos manos de repente solo sentí que golpee algo y sentí como caía al suelo pero algo me sostuvo más bien, alguien me sostuvo en sus brazos yo solo esperaba el golpe para lo que cerré los ojos pero cuando no caí decidí abrir mis ojos creo que esa fue la mejor elección de mi vida lo que encontré fue un ángel que me sostenía de no caer mis ojos azul verdosos toparan con aquellos zafiros de color azul que reflejaban poder, imponencia pero sobre todo calidez quien puede reflejar eso? Nadie fue mi respuesta pero ella era eso un ángel, su cabello era de color rosa largo y hermoso un poco ondulado y esos ojos color azul eran como el mar en su mirada, era perfecta no solo para mí su belleza era algo que todo el que la veía notaba con rapidez.

Estas bien?- me pregunto, pero tarde en contestar ya que aún seguía embobada con tanta

Belleza.

Etto…etto si, si- respondí con tanto nerviosismo que ella lo noto y me levanto para después dejar de sostenerme.

Me alegro- ella sonrió , dios su sonrisa era….. no se mas que perfecta era indescriptible.

En ese momento mire su figura y valla que era hermosa pero no, no era eso lo que quería ver si no su uniforme tiene el mismo que yo así que decidí romper el silencio incomodo en el que nos encontrábamos.

Tenemos el mismo uniforme, pero, nunca te he visto-al decirlo un ardor en mis mejillas invadió mi rostro.

Ahhh es que hoy es mi primer día en la escuela y creo que voy a llegar tarde- al decir esto Salí de mi trance y solo tome su mano y empecé a correr como lo había hecho toda la mañana.

Oye….. Espera, a dónde vamos? –solo la mire y con seguridad le dije

A llegar temprano en tu primer día- ella me miro y sonrió y seguimos corriendo hasta que al fin llegamos 5 minutos antes de que se diera el toque de entrada, llegamos cansadísimas y nos sentamos por un momento en la fuente que se encuentra enfrente de la escuela lo que no había notado es que no había soltado su mano cuando caí en cuenta de eso rápidamente retire mi mano y se me coloraron la mejillas

Está bien no me molesta- me dijo al notar mi sonrojo –te mentiría si te dijera que no me sentí cómoda al sostener tu mano- ahora ella fue la que se sonrojo.

Eh..ehh,, gracias –me voltee a ver hacia otro lado-a mí también me gusto-mi voz fue baja y pensé que no había escuchado cuando ella empezó a hablar

Oye ahora que estamos un poco más tranquilas me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre?- lo había olvidado ni si quiera me había presentado.

Hatsune Miku, mucho gusto, y tú?- sonreí ,ella de alguna forma me provocaba una felicidad inexplicable .

Que hermoso nombre sabía que tu nombre seria hermoso- me dejo sin palabras

Por qué?- pregunte yo

Una chica hermosa debe de tener un nombre hermoso así como el tuyo-solo sonreí estaba nerviosa a pesar de que su presencia me era cómoda en ese momento cuando me alago sentí como si millones de mariposas estuvieran dentro de mi volando todas al mismo tiempo

Gra..gracias –respondí aun nerviosa-pero tu aun no me dices el tuyo- la cuestione quería saber el nombre de ese ángel

Oh cierto…. bueno yo soy Megurine Luka, mucho gusto-note que cuando me lo dijo estaba sonrojada a mas no poder al menos no era la única que estaba con esas pintas.

Oye las clases casi comenzaran, es mejor que entremos-volvía a tomar su mano como si fuera un instinto-sabes a que salón debes de ir?-la mire

-ehh….si, si me toca en el 3~B-al escuchar esas palabras una felicidad me inundo pero creí que solo había escuchado mal así que le volví a preguntar, quería estar segura de que no era solo una mala broma que me jugaba mi imaginación -cuál?

3~B-me dijo esta vez con más seguridad, sonreí estaba feliz pero ¿por qué?

Yo estoy en esa clase-ella se sorprendió, me miro y sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

LUKA

Cuando la vi por primera vez me dije a mi misma que era hermosa era como una diosa en la tierra es como si hubiera sido capaz de estar en el cielo y conocerla. Cuando choco con migo y vi que iba a caer lo único que hice por impulso propio fue el detener su caída, su cabello, su rostro y su cuerpo eran hermosos cuando abrió sus ojos algo dentro de mi comenzó a florecer sus ojos eran azul acuoso mire sus ojos y fue como si el tiempo hubiera detenido su curso y como si nadie más existiera, solo ella y yo, aquel momento fue perfecto y porque no algo doloroso del golpe

Cuando por fin nos levantamos del piso hablamos un momento y nos dimos cuenta que íbamos al mismo instituto no podía ser más feliz que saber que la podría ver de nuevo era algo inexplicable, fue como un impulso; después ella tomo mi mano y comenzó a correr, su mano era tan fina y delicada como la pluma de un ave su piel era tersa y blanca, me gustaría nunca

haberla soltado

Cuando llegamos al instituto nos sentamos en la fuente que esta frente a la entrada de la escuela, ella aun sostenía mi mano lo cual me encanto, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta que aun tomaba mi mano decidió apartarse, me sorprendí pero después note que su rostro estaba adornado de un ligero color rojo estaba apenada igual que yo, pero preferí decirle algo antes de caer en un silencio incomodo

Está bien no me molesta-dios mío me puse roja, ella provocaba cosas que jamás había experimentado con nadie en este mundo –te mentiría si te dijera que no me sentí cómoda al sostener tu mano- porque dije eso?, me pregunte a mí misma .

Eh…ehh, gracias-ella volteo su rostro hacia otro lado y de su boca salió un pequeño – a mí también me gusto- su rostro estaba completamente rojo igual que el mío, algo en ese momento vino a mi mente… no sabía su nombre tome valor y decidí preguntar.

Oye ahora que estamos un poco más tranquilas me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre?-note que ella se sorprendió ante mi pregunta

Hatsune Miku, mucho gusto-sonrió-y tú?

Que hermoso nombre, sabía que tu nombre seria hermoso-porque rayos dije eso?, me pregunte a mí misma, aunque para ser sincera sentí que las palabras solo salían de mi boca pero dentro de mí no había arrepentimiento alguno de haber dicho tales palabras solo sentí que debía decirlas.

Gra…gracias-su cara ahora era más roja –pero tu aun no me dices el tuyo- termino de decir , fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que aun , si , aun no me presentaba

Oh cierto…. bueno yo soy Megurine Luka, mucho gusto- lo dije mientras sonreía ella me provocaba eso….felicidad.

Ella me pregunto en que salón me tocaba, le conteste que en el 3~B y como si hubiera sido obra del destino, ella estaba en esa clase en ese momento analice lo feliz que eso me hacía ya que no solo estábamos en el mismo curso también estábamos en el mismo salón de clases y sería capaz de verla no solo de nuevo sino que todos los días de clase.

Saliendo de mi trance ella me dijo que deberíamos entrar yo solo asentí y volvió a tomar mi mano.

MIKU

Al darnos cuenta de semejante coincidencia le dije que deberíamos ir al salón de clases y por impulso tome su mano, admito que se me está haciendo costumbre el hacer eso

Al llegar al salón de clases había pocos de mis compañeros para fortuna mía justo detrás de mí banca había un escritorio libre le ofrecí el lugar y ella acepto al pasar los minutos todos llegaron y un grupo de curiosos comenzaron a "acosar" a Megurine-san .

Al llegar el maestro todos se sentaron y la dejaron; él le pidió que se presentara ella solo asintió y se presentó ante todo el grupo se veía hermosa pensé

Hola soy Megurine Luka y espero llevarme bien con todos-sonrió- su sonrisa era como un cristal ya que podía reflejar perfectamente lo que sentía, ella desprendía un aura de tranquilidad.

de dónde eres?- intervino el maestro

Soy de Tokio pero la mayor parte de mi vida he vivido en Mahoroba el pueblo natal de mi madre- jamás hubiera pensado que ella viviría en un lugar tan perdido en el mapa de Japón.

Muy bien, entonces tome asiento Megurine –san-termino de decir el maestro.

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, pero al fin llegaba la hora de almuerzo al sonar la chicharra estaba dispuesta a invitar a comer juntas a Megurine-san pero pronto el mismo de grupo de curiosos regreso para seguir con sus interrogaciones hacia ella.

Decidi salir del salón por alguna razón me molesto que pasara su tiempo con alguien más que no soy yo, tal vez es egoísta pero eso siento en este momento.

LUKA

Al sonar la chicharra quería invitar a comer a Hatsune-san pero un grupo de compañeros me comenzaron a interrogar acerca de todo, en el momento preciso en el que voltee observe el como ella salía del salón algo dentro de mí no se sintió bien.

MIKU

Al regresar al salón preferí evitar sus miradas y solo regrese a mi asiento las clases continuaron pero mi mente estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos en el salón de clases la única pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza era –

¿Qué es esto que siento?- suspire

Al dar el toque de salida decidí hacer lo mismo que el almuerzo solo salir pero algo me detuvo, alguien, era ella sus ojos parecían tristes y sinceros

No te vayas, por..favor-tartamudeo, sus palabras helaron mis pensamientos, no podía moverme o responder.

Por qué?- le pregunte en un tono bastante grosero ni siquiera yo supe porque soné así

Me estas evitando…-suspiro y volteo su mirada al piso

No..- respondí fríamente, cuando lo dije no fui capaz de mirar sus ojos

Acaso hice algo que te molesto?- no lo podía creer se estaba disculpando por algo que ni yo

sabía que era, decidí dejar mi amargura y responder más cortésmente

No pasa nada, cosas mías -sonreí- quieres que nos vallamos juntas?- le pregunte la verdad moría por un segundo a su lado…. A solas

Si, si, si,- su entusiasmo era notable en su voz

Tus cosas?-

Espera un segundo voy por ellas –me sonrió de una manera que jamás alguien lo había hecho

Claro- asentí y espere

El camino a casa fue ameno hablamos de tonterías nada relevantes ciertamente pero gracias a esa conversación supe porque había llegado aquí le pregunte donde vivía ella me dijo que en una zona residencial llamada"Nakajima" le respondí que yo igual si no fuera porque ella me reafirmo que vivía ahí hubiera jurado que esa era solo una broma pesada del destino al llegar le pregunte cual era el número de casa ella me dijo que era el 156 el mío era el 135 no estábamos tan lejos.

Quieres que vallamos juntas a la escuela mañana?-su pregunta hizo acelerar mi corazón

ss..si..si-estaba nerviosa, emocionada y solo dios sabe cuántas emociones más estaba experimentando

LUKA

Durante todo el camino platicamos de tonterías nada relevantes , desde que la vi salir del salón sin decir adiós me hizo sentir triste y me atreví a preguntarle qué es lo que pasaba, cuando resolvimos todo al caminar a casa nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos más cerca de lo que pensábamos ya que vivíamos en la misma zona residencial.

Oye quieres venir a mi casa?- le pregunte con miedo a que rechazara la oferta

Claro, con una condición- me lo dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Está bien, cual es esa condición?- quería saber qué es lo que planeaba

El sábado saldrás con migo- me lo dijo con mucha seguridad

Me encantaría- mi rostro se tornó rojo tomatito-Es…. Una…. Cita.. – esto lo dije algo insegura y nerviosa

Etto… si-seguido de decir esto puso su mano en su nuca señal de nerviosismo, pero ahora no era solo yo la que estaba roja ella también, su rostro era adorable cuando se ponía de esa forma

Bueno te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa y después me iré a la mía te parece bien si te hago compañía?- la verdad en ese momento cualquier cosa que me hiciera pasar más tiempo con ella sería la excusa perfecta

Si-respondió energéticamente, pero se apeno y volteo a ver el piso

Te ves linda cuando haces eso-cada vez digo cosas más raras enfrente de ella

Jejejeje gracias- note una pequeña risilla burlona

De que te ríes?-quería saber el chiste

De ti-

….-no dije nada

No pienses mal pero cuando me alagaste te pusiste más roja que un tomate y también pensé que te veías hermosa-

…..-de nuevo no hubo palabras por mi parte pero al parecer mis mejillas si reaccionaron y se pusieron aún más rojas que en el principio

Lo ves!, te ves linda-su cara también estaba roja

Gra..cias-no podía hablar todavía

Jejejeje ya casi llegamos a mi casa-lo dijo señalando una construcción era su casa la cual era realmente grande igual o más grande que la mía

Ok, respondí-debo de admitir que no la quiero dejar ir

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa solté su mano ella se sorprendió creo que malinterpreto esa acción de mi parte.

Lo siento es que me suda la mano-le fui honesta no quería que entendiera algo que no era

Ah no te preocupes a mí también-me dedico una delicada sonrisa

Jjijiji tenemos tanto en común-bromee un poco para salir de esa incomoda atmosfera en la que nos encontrábamos

Jajajaja tienes razón –la mire y unas ganas de besarla vinieron a mí, sus labios, su rostro, su cabello…incluso su cuerpo todo de ella me atraía es como si fuéramos imanes y esa atracción nunca se detuviera.

Tengo que entrar- lo dijo con cierta tristeza

Si-mire el suelo por unos momentos y mi alegre rostro se tornó algo decaído, en ese instante sentí una calidez en mi mejilla derecha, eran sus labios, me regalo un beso aquella diosa me permitió sentir sus labios,

a…adi..adiós- su voz se cortaba, estaba nerviosa igual o más que yo

ahh si, si, adiós-me di la vuelta y recordé algo…

Mañana pasaré por ti-le grite lo más fuerte que pude, ella se giró, me vio y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa

Claro esperare por ti-esto último que me dijo quedo grabado en mi mente durante el resto del día.

MIKU

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, me avente a la cama estaba emocionada por lo de mañana y por lo del sábado.

Grite de emoción hundiendo mi cara en la almohada. Lo que gritaba era su nombre no era un grito desesperado más bien era uno de esos delirios que tiene todos los adolescentes.

El resto de la tarde fue tan tranquilo y sereno su rostro no dejaba mi mente y su nombre no dejaba de ser pronunciado por mis labios fue cuando caí en cuenta que me había enamorado de ella.

LUKA

Llegue a mi casa con la sonrisa más grande del mundo estaba en un éxtasis de alegría, la razón…. Ella

Mi tarde fue tan tranquila mis pensamientos estaban ocupados por ella sus ojos, cabello, sonrisa, todo

Creo que me enamore- deje salir un gran suspiro después de decir esto

* * *

**esperó les haya gustado la primera parte de esta historia **

**gracias por leer esta historia no olviden dejar sus Reviews diciendome su opinion se acepta de todo felicitaciones, reclamos, recordadas de madre, ETC,**

**y diganme que creen que pasará**


	2. Chapter 2: QUÉ ES ESTO QUE SIENTO?

**Hola! este es mi primer fic así que decidi hacerlo de mis personajes Vocaloid favoritos, espero sea de su agrado y por fa dejen sus reviews iré actualizando cada semana si me es posible y quiero aclara que al principio de la historia todo estara tranquilo pero después esto se pondra muy lemon XD si más dejo mi humilde historia espero y disfruten.**

STAY WITH ME

Cap.2

**¿QUÉ ES ESTO QUE SIENTO?**

Tal vez era ella, sus labios, sonrisa, cabello, personalidad, o quizás todo lo anterior conocerla me dejo con el presentimiento de que ella había llegado para quedarse y que lo mejor que podría hacer yo seria nunca dejarla ir.

En toda la noche se me dificulto dormir mis pensamientos eran ella y si lograba soñar seria acerca de ella, lo más increíble de todo es que apenas la conocí la mañana anterior.

¿Por qué me siento así?-puse mi brazo en mi cara y solté un gran suspiro.

Aún era temprano pero este día sería un poco diferente del anterior, tenía que arreglarme para ir por Miku e ir juntas a la escuela; así que sin más comencé a bañarme, para después cambiarme y desayunar, lo primero que encontré en mi mesa fueron unas tostada junto a un frasco de mermelada me serví algo de jugo y ese fue mi desayuno tome mi bolso no sin antes ponerme un hermoso collar de oro con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante no es que fuera un lujo pero era lo único que mi madre me había dado antes de morir. Salí y comencé a caminar mi destino… la casa de Miku.

MIKU

Esta mañana desperté antes de que sonara mi ruidoso despertador, hoy me iría a la escuela con….Luka.

Luka….- salió de mis labios en forma de un ligero susurro casi inconscientemente.

Me arregle, baje de inmediato al comedor donde había un plato con comida acompañado de una nota que decía:

_Hija tu padre y yo salimos a trabajar desde temprano_

_No olvides desayunar._

_P.D. ten buen día_

Mis padres como siempre nunca estaban en casa a lo cual yo me había acostumbrado hace tiempo su trabajo siempre los absorbe y yo ya estoy crecidita para hacer reproches.

Sin más arregle mis cosas para ir al colegio, cuando estaba por terminar de cerrar mi bolso sonó el timbre de mi puerta rápidamente fui a abrir sabía que era ella, la misma que me quito el sueño y se apodero de mis pensamientos durante toda la noche y día….Luka.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba hermosa aún más que el día de ayer

Hola Miku!-me lo dijo con una gran emoción y cuando menos lo espere beso mi mejilla en forma de saludo.

Ho..ho..hola-tartamudee ese simple gesto me dejo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero para "vengarme" mientras ella no lo esperaba bese su mejilla muy…muy cerca de sus labios.

LUKA

Ho..ho..hola-me contesto algo tímida esa parte me agrada de ella. No supe cómo fue que paso pero ella beso mi mejilla eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió fue que lo hizo demasiado cerca de mis labios tentándome peligrosamente a besar aquellos labios, ¿pero cuánto tiempo más seria capaz de aguantar aquella sensación de querer sentir aquellos hermosos y delicados labios?

MIKU

Nos vamos-Luka extendió su mano en señal de que la tomara para que nos fuéramos juntas.

Uhm-con mi cabeza asentí y tome su mano.

Al subir al metro ella no dejo ni un segundo mi mano; cuando nos acercábamos al instituto sentí como algunos estudiante nos miraban pero no era de una mala forma sino más bien nos admiraban de una forma poco discreta de esa misma forma que acostumbra la gente pero eso a mí no me incomodo me hizo sentir "especial" ya que la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela estaba con migo.

Miku?-escuche su voz por primera vez en todo el trayecto.

Estas bien?-volvió a preguntar

si, mejor que nunca-su cara de inmediato se puso roja al parecer igual que la mía.

Me alegro- me sonrió de una forma tan natural y sincera que ahora no solo sostuve su mano sino que me colgué a su brazo parecíamos novias….si eso novias.

¿Qué estoy pensando?! Me reproche en mis adentros.

LUKA

Sentí como se colgó a mi brazo era perfecto el momento, algunos curiosos nos miraban de una buena forma claro está, pero el simple hecho de que ella estuviera tomada de mi de esa forma me hizo sentir de alguna forma como si ella y yo nos conociéramos desde hace ya mucho tiempo algo especial nos conectaba ¿pero que era? ;lo que más me sorprendió fue que parecíamos una pareja…como si ella fuera MI NO VI A

Miku ya llegamos- le dije para romper ese silencio nada incomodo.

Oh sí, pero aún es muy temprano-dijo ella en un pequeña mirada llena de ese encanto natural.

Qué tal si vamos a sentarnos en la fuente y después entramos?-sin duda esa fuente quedaría en mis más preciados recuerdos.

Si!-lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo

Nos sentamos y estuvimos platicando un rato y cuando fue hora de entrar nos paramos para esto le ofrecí mi mano para ponerse de pie ella sacaba lo mejor de mí, aquello que nadie había visto de mí.

Entramos al salón y comenzaron la clases a cada rato intercambiábamos miradas, sonrisas y sonrojos así fue como se nos llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Al termino de todas las clases solté un gran bostezo que al parecer ella noto

Sueño? jajaja- lo dijo con cara de chiste para molestarme

Algo- lo dije mientras rascaba mi nuca

Jajaja suele pasarle a los principiantes-lo dijo en tono de broma

A si, ¿y qué les pasa a los expertos como tú?-le dije mientras le cerraba un ojo en señal de complisismo

Nos quedamos dormidos a media clase.-

Las dos nos soltamos a reír, fue más que reír solo por el chiste reíamos porque nos sentíamos cómodas la una con la otra

Cuando terminamos de reír decidí tomar algo de aire y hablar

¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba

Sí, claro-me lo dijo cuando ella apenas iba a tomar su bolso pero rápidamente lo tome por ella.

Te molesta si me lo llevo yo?-le pregunte asustada de lo que me pudiera responder

No, pe…ro tu llevas el tuyo también no estaría bien-me lo dijo algo afligida

No te preocupes las princesas no deben de cargar- que cara…%$%&^$ acabo de decir?, cada vez estoy más incoherente

Ahh…. Etto je gracias pero entonces si ese es el caso tu tampoco deberías cargar-me sorprendió lo que dijo

Ok. Ya que las dos somos princesas, ¿podrías dejar que otra princesa lleve tu bolso?- ya definitivo me perdí a mi misma, mayday tenemos una situación perdemos a Luka, la perdemos, se nos fue,

Si ese es el caso si, pero con la única condición de que algún día yo pueda llevar tu bolso.

Está bien princesa, pero hoy me toca a mí-le dije de forma cortés

Como instinto tome su mano derecha cargando los bolsos con la otra mano, quien lo diría esta chica me está cambiando en tan poco, de verdad que es poco el tiempo que hemos convivido, insisto hay algo en especial que me une a ella que será?

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la parada del bus hoy no tomaríamos el metro, mientras esperábamos ella se aferraba a mi como si no tuviera la intención de soltarme ese gesto me pareció adorable, cuando por fin ya estábamos montadas en el bus sentí como su cabeza se recostaba en mi hombro cuando volteé a ver ella se había.. dormido pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue esa tonta sonrisita tan tierna que adornaba aquel angelical rostro.

Cuando estábamos por llegar nuestra parada la desperté con carias en su cabeza ella al instante reacciono y quito su cabeza poniéndose sumamente roja.

Mientras caminábamos ella aun no soltaba mi mano y desearía que eso jamás pasara.

Miku -pronuncie en un tono suave –ya casi llegamos – termine de decir

Ahh, claro lo había olvidado-esperen acaso escuche bien

Que fue eso que olvidaste – me arriesgué a preguntar

Que tenía que llegar a mi casa- ella rasco su frente en señal de olvido y torpeza

Jajaja- no pude evitar reír ante tal confesión

No sería genial que tomáramos la vida así?, sin complicaciones solo viendo como lentamente pasa el tiempo, disfrutando de aquello que nos apasiona y nos gusta –dijo esto como un tono de tranquilidad transportador, un tono que te llevaría a cualquier lado que quisieras.

Si- solo respondí esto no sabía realmente que decir pero creo que entiendo lo que ella quiere decir "hacer aquello que nos gusta y apasiona".

* * *

Llegamos al frente de su casa

En ese momento sentí lo que ella dijo vi como lentamente pasaba el tiempo, las hojas volaban a causa del viento, su mirada topo con la mía ninguna de las dos era capaz de reaccionar, nuestras mirada intercambiaron pasión, deseo, calidez, ternura tantos sentimientos que tan solo el describirlos a todos me resulta imposible no fue una simple mirada que intercambian dos amigas, estábamos conscientes de que era más mucho más que solo eso.

Ahora estaba segura de que mis sentimientos eran más claros que el agua y aún más transparentes que los ojos de Miku, era ella aquello que había estado buscando pero nunca había podido encontrar…..ella era la respuesta.

Etto..etto ejen-tosí-ehhh me tengo que ir paso por ti mañana- me gire dispuesta a irme cuando apenas iba a dar un paso ella me grito

Luka-pronuncio con algo de pena-Lu..luka- miro el piso mientras sus manos estaban en la parte baja de sus espalda-te llevas mi bolso- termino de decir

Mire mi mano izquierda y efectivamente aún tenía su bolso.

Jajajaja la emoción- solté una risilla nerviosa mientras tocaba mi nuca.

Dispuesta a darle su bolso extendí mi mano con el bolso en ella, cuando lo tomó nuestras manos rozaron y un ardor en mis mejillas se hizo presente, rápidamente quite mi mano y me dispuse a irme me gire y solo la deje en su puerta con una despedida bastante inusual.

Caminé hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa cuando entre avente mi bolso al sillón principal y me tire sobre el como si nada; estuve un lago rato mirando el techo mi mente solo estaba en blanco lo único que podía recordar fue el calor que se sentía al sostener su mano de vez en cuando llevaba mi mano a mi boca al parecer mi deseo era su boca.

El resto de la tarde hice mi tarea pero ella aun no salía de mis pensamientos ella simplemente los robo.

¿Qué pasa contigo Luka?-deje salir esta palabras y sin más seguí con la tarde.

MIKU

Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí como si algo inexplicable recorriera mi cuerpo, algo electrizante, estaba apenada lo que si pude notar fue el cómo simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue así como si nada, ¿pero por qué me importaba tanto el que se haya ido de esa forma? ¿acaso esperaba algo más? ¿acaso ahora estoy loca? Me interrogué tantas veces a mí misma pero la respuesta era la misma –NO SE-

Al entrar a mi casa me sorprendió el ver a mi madre sentada en la sala dándome la bienvenida.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Miku?-mi madre pregunto con ese tono maternal que solo una madre posee.

Sin saber porque me tire a los brazos de mi madre sin querer soltarla, una lágrima salió y rodo por mi mejilla estaba tan confundida no sabía que hacer

Tranquila mi pequeña Miku todo estará bien=dijo ella para darme animo a pesar de que ella no sabía nada.

¿Mamá?-pregunte en un tono bajo casi imperceptible-¿qué se supone que debo hacer?- le pregunte

¿De qué hablas hija?-cai en cuenta que ella no sabía nada

De nada mamá-lo dije mientras hundía mi cabeza en su pecho

Cariño sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras-me dijo ella en muestra de soporte

No respondí y durante la mayor parte de la tarde me quede recostada en su pecho hasta que sin ser consciente de ello me quede dormida tal vez por ella me tranquilizo.

* * *

Al otro día

Desperté en la sala de estar de mi casa cubierta por mi mantita. Talle mis ojos mientras me sentaba di un gran bostezo y estire mis brazos me había dormido ahí. Sin muchas ganas subí a mi cuarto a bañarme y cambiar mi ropa incluso me había dormido con el uniforme puesto lo único que me salvo es el que tenía dos uniformes por si acaso. Termine de asearme y cambiarme mire la hora y aún era algo temprano lo cual agradecí en mis adentros.

Baje directo al comedor sin muchos ánimos cuando abrí la puerta que va a la cocina me encontré con algo que mis ojos no habían desde hace ya mucho tiempo eran….. mis padres sentados en el comedor tomando el desayuno.

Hija, buenos días-saludaron ambos al unisonido

Buenos días- respondí aun sorprendida por lo que veía en ese momento

Siéntate el desayuno ya está servido- dijo mi madre en un tono amistoso

Uhm –asentí y rápidamente me senté en mi lugar junto a mi padre y en el frente de mi madre.

¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto mi mamá por lo sucedido del día de ayer

Por unos segundos mire mi plato para después levantar la mirada y sonreír-sí, creo-

Me alegra-contesto ella

Decidí no pensar más en todo lo demás y disfrutar de la compañía de mi familia cuando era hora de irme me despedí de mis padres dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla en forma de cariño.

Hija pasaremos por ti a la escuela-me dijo mi padre en un tono cariñoso

Claro, los estaré esperando- nuevamente me despedí con la mano y salí un rato al jardín hoy de nuevo Luka iba a pasar por mí para irnos juntas.

LUKA

La mañana fue como la de ayer sin más problemas y decidida a irme salí de mi casa pero en mi cabeza aun había muchas preguntas sin resolver

Cuando estaba ya muy cerca de la casa de Miku la observe estaba en el jardín delantero de su casa estaba regando las plantas y pude ver el como ella disfrutaba de hacer eso y para no esperar más la llame por su nombre.

Miku –grite para hacerme notar ella volteo y me saludo con una sonrisa

Luka- dijo en un tono alegre

Nos vamos princesa-mis cachetitos se volvieron de color carmesí mostrando que me sentía avergonzada mas no incomoda

Jajajaja –ella rio-¿sigues con eso?- me pregunto mientras ella aun reia

…..-no respondí nada pensé que ella me acababa de mandar la indirecta de "deja de decir esas cosas"

Está bien-ella me dijo mientras se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo y asi fue quedamos envueltas por un abrazo

Lamento incomodarte-le dije claramente aun avergonzada

No fue eso, lo único que pregunte fue acerca del chiste de ayer ¿no recuerdas que para ambas fue un momento algo incomodo pero al final reímos?-cierto golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

Vaya tienes razón-

¿Qué tal si ahora si nos vamos?- me pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomo mis manos.

Claro-sonreí

Todo el camino a la escuela platicamos me era cómodo el estar con ella y compartir los gustos que ambas teníamos el que más se dejó resaltar y del que más platicamos fue acerca de la música algo que al parecer a ambas nos apasionaba.

El día paso rápido las horas parecían ser simples minutos. Comimos juntas y seguimos platicando los siguientes periodos de clase pasaron aún más rápido cuando se terminaron las clases tome mis cosas y cerré mi bolso vi como ella también lo hacía así que decidí esta vez tomar la iniciativa y tomar su mano no estaba preparada para lo que paso justo después

Etto…etto Lu..luka, hoy no me puedo ir contigo-ella apretó mi mano y miro el suelo.

Ahhh… OK, me hubieras dicho antes-le sonreí de manera natural.

Es que mis padres pasaran por mí- me dijo, creo que pensó que me enojaría p algo así.

No te preocupes, entiendo- le dije ya que eso era lo que realmente sentía .

¿Mañana pasaras por mí también?-

Por supuesto, pero como hoy no te vas conmigo en la tarde iremos por un helado-le dije

Cla..ro-me lo dijo y un brillo ilumino sus ojos turquesa.

Entonces te acompaño a la salida-ya que seguíamos tomadas de la mano aproveche y jale un poco su cuerpo para empezar a caminar-esperare hasta que tus padres lleguen- esto lo dije decidida

No hace falta-me dijo nerviosa- no tienes porque –termino la oración

Claro que tengo porque, ¿qué tal si un marciano te quiere secuestrar? o ¿un gato peligroso te ataca y te come?, ¿qué haría yo?- esto lo dije de una forma dramática mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos y hacia movimientos repentinos.

Jajajajajajaja-escuche su risa-no creo que eso pase-

¿Lo ves? esperaré contigo –

Pasaron como 15 minutos hasta que un carro muy lujoso de color negro se detuvo frente a nosotras y una bella señora bajo del auto.

Hija, es hora de irnos, disculpa la tardanza-al parecer ella era la mamá de Miku

Sí, mamá ahora voy-le dedico una sonrisa

¿Y no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?- lo dijo en un tono bastante amable mientras me sonreía.

Disculpa, ella es Megurine Luka mi amiga – "su amiga" tan rápido me consideraba eso

Hola, mucho gusto, Hatsune-san- la salude mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

Encantada, Luka-ella me lo dijo con una sonrisa-pero por favor llámame Maki –termino de decirme

Claro, Maki-san-

Bueno Luka nos tenemos que ir fue un placer-dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de atrás del carro señalando el asiento con la mano

Hasta luego-mire a Miku noté que estaba apenada

Adiós Luka-salió de los labios de Miku

Mañana paso por ti- dije esto y me di la vuelta retirando así del lugar.

MIKU

Al subir al auto estaba feliz mañana de nuevo pasaría por mi estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche algo mi madre me estaba hablando quien sabe desde cuándo.

¿Así que es por ella?- dijo mi mamá alzando una ceja

¿de quién hablas?-sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero decidí hacerme la desentendida.

Me lo acabas de confirmar- me dijo ella

Quedamos en un silencio mortal de eso que pasan cuando estas con tus padres y de repente se enteran de algo que tu quisieras jamás de hubieran enterado.

MAKI (mamá de Miku)

Después de haberle preguntado a mi hija acerca de si era su amiga Luka la razón de su estado de ánimo y ella se hizo la desentendida me confirmo lo que suponía aunque admito que pensé que sería un chico pero en fin amor es amor.

LUKA

Eres tu- me dije a mi misma mientras una sonrisa tonta se asomaba en mis labios

MIKU

Vaya incomodo momento-susurre.

**espero hayan disfrutado del fic y les hay gustado recuerden dejen sus reviews y diganme que les parece la historia.**

**por otra parte que será eso que segun Luka las une? acaso se conocierón antes? **

**los dejare en suspenso XD **

**reconmienden ^_^ **


	3. Capítulo 3: OTRA NOCHE PENSANDO EN TÍ-I

**HOLA! primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas ya que dije que actualizaria cada semana y no lo hice :( la verdad tuve problemas ya que estas 2 semanas tuve examenes y por si fuera poco la inspiracion no me llegaba; pero bueno eso a ustedes no les importa XD **

**sin mas disfruten se que a mucho les gustara lo que va a pasar en el cap.**

* * *

**MIKU**

**CAP. 3**

En momentos como este aun no entiendo que es lo que pasa conmigo, ella simplemente llego y puso mi mundo patas arriba, más bien si sabía que es perfectamente lo que siento simplemente no eh querido aceptar la realidad, tal vez es cobardía o algo más, pero hay algo que me detiene y estoy consciente de ello "_SOY YO MISMA_", a mi alrededor esta esa pared inmensa que tanto tiempo tarde en construir no es que fuera antisocial o que me aislara pero si me prohibí algo…. "El maldito amor" que lo único que hace es poner a sufrir y llorar a las personas; lo irónico es que a las que más lastiman son a aquellas que brindan un amor incondicional jamás quise y jamás quiero ser la persona en esa posición si bien nunca me faltaron propuestas de chicos realmente adorables lo único que hice fue apartarlos lo único que podía hacer era refugiarme con mis amigos.

Toda la noche pensé en eso ¿por qué me permití enamorarme de ella?, ¿por qué fue tan rápido?, de alguna manera ella derrumbo aquellos muros gigantescos que me rodeaban lo logro en tan solo aquella mirada.

**_FLASHBACK_**

[..]"Llevaba el bolso abrazado con mis dos manos de repente solo sentí que golpee algo y sentí como caía al suelo pero algo me sostuvo más bien, alguien me sostuvo en sus brazos yo solo esperaba el golpe para lo que cerré los ojos pero cuando no caí decidí abrir mis ojos creo que esa fue la mejor elección de mi vida lo que encontré fue un ángel que me sostenía de no caer mis ojos azul verdosos toparon con aquellos zafiros de color azul que reflejaban poder, imponencia pero sobre todo calidez quien puede reflejar eso? Nadie fue mi respuesta pero ella era eso un ángel, su cabello era de color rosa largo y hermoso un poco ondulado y esos ojos color azul eran como el mar en su mirada, era perfecta no solo para mí su belleza era algo que todo el que la veía notaba con rapidez."

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Te eh estado buscando-deje salir de mi boca aquella frase tan verdadera, mientras volteaba mi cara hacia la almohada.

La noche al parecer paso rápida y amena así que me deje llevar rápido por el sueño, el mismo sueño del que estaba segura ella seria dueña y así fue.

A mitad de la noche justo cuando estaba soñando que besaba a Luka, mi mente recreo el momento perfecto para que eso pasara, estábamos juntas y a solas en el salón de clase en el punto exacto del atardecer, cuando ella de pronto se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios, lo primero que hizo fue besar mis mejillas, después me susurro al oído "_me encantas"_, finalmente era el momento ese beso que tanto quiero estaba por pasar y…y…..y… desperté.

-Maldición-gruñí mientras me daba la vuelta para volver a dormir e imaginar que es lo que hubiera pasado.

* * *

**7:00 AM.**

Desperté al parecer lo hice por mí misma ya que la molesta alarma no sonó con su escandalo como siempre; lo primero que hice fue tallar mis ojos con mis manos aun adormilada, seguido de sentarme en un lado de la cama. Hice lo de siempre me bañe, vestí, peine, y por ultimo baje a la cocina a comer algo lo que necesitaba era algo que me despertara pero antes de llegar a la cocina ahí estaba sentada en el sillón mi madre leyendo el periódico dándome los buenos días.

-¡Buenos días hija!-exclamo con cierta felicidad en su voz.

-Hola mamá, buenos días-esto lo dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de cariño.

-Veo que aun tienes sueño-lo dijo esta vez con preocupación en sus palabras.

-Un poco- lo dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Está bien-dijo ella al parecer no muy convencida de mi respuesta.

-¿Y papá?-decidí preguntar ya que no lo vi por ningún lado.

-Fue a trabajar, desde temprano-no sé por qué pero esa respuesta ya ni siquiera me era extraña.

-Como siempre-esto lo dije en un tono muy bajo.

-Tu padre trabaja para que tú y yo tengamos solo lo mejor y tú sabes eso-me regaño mi madre, y yo que pensaba que no había escuchado quede algo sorprendida con todo esto-bueno cambiemos de tema, y ¿hoy también te iras con Luka?-termino su pregunta dejándome ahora si en un completo estado de shock.

-Ejem, ejem- tosí para hacerme la desentendida- este ya me voy mamá-termine de decir sin querer tomar aquel tema.

-Que te vaya bien, me saludas a Luka-lo dijo mientras una ligera sonrisa picarona se asomaba en su rostro.

-Pero yo nunca dije que-

-Me la saludas -

-Pero mamá yo no-

-Me la saludas, que te vaya bien – lo dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y me acompañaba a la puerta.

¡Pum!, sonó la dichosa puerta, mi madre prácticamente me había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Cuando salí (o más bien me sacaron) encontré a Luka recargada de en el portón que cubre la entrada de mi casa logre observar que ella estaba tranquila, por alguna razón ella tiene esta vibra de "cuando estás conmigo todo es paz" pero también pude ver que ella miraba hacia el cielo de una forma ¿melancólica?, podría decirse; para ya no hacerla esperar decidí llamar su atención.

-Luka-salió de mi boca en un tono decidido.

-Ella rápidamente volteo y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan única y hermosa.

-Buenos días- me dijo ella mientras me dedicaba otra sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Luka –decide responder mientras le sonreía.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto ella dándome su mano.

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza y tomar su mano.

El camino a la escuela fue nuevamente cómodo y tranquilo el estar a su lado me hacía sentir bien, seguimos platicando hasta que llegamos a la escuela. Las primeras clases se me hicieron rápidas y así mi día continuo.

* * *

El día fue de lo más tranquilo aunque aún no logro sacar a Luka de mis pensamientos en clase.

Cuando llego la hora de la salida me limite a guardar mis cosas y a esperar por Luka afuera del salón aunque pude notar que ella hizo un gesto al ver que salía del salón, la verdad lo que necesitaba en ese momento era respirar y aclara mi mente por alguna razón necesito saber que hacer conmigo misma.

-Miku, Miku, hey Miku-escuche que alguien llamaba mi nombre.

Por reacción natural voltee a ver de dónde venía esa voz, cuando me di cuenta de que era mi mejor a migo Kaito por inercia me acerque a abrazarlo lo más fuete posible él siempre había estado con migo desde que éramos pequeños aunque él es un año mayor que yo, él tiene 18 y yo pues 17.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa pequeña?-me pregunto al notar la fuerza de mi abrazo.

-No sé- respondí.

-¿Quieres que nos vallamos juntos?- me dijo él.

-No puedo lo siento- le dije al soltarme de aquel abrazo que me reconforto.

-La gran Hatsune Miku me ha rechazado- lo dijo en tono de broma lo cual hizo efecto en mí ya que comencé a reír.

-No, no es eso, pero me voy a ir con alguien-respondí mientras me sonroje al decirlo.

-La pequeña Miku tiene novio-esto lo dijo en voz alta como si de un amplificador se tratara.

-Cállate –le dije mientras ponía mi mano en su boca para que se callara-no es eso, solo iré a casa con una amiga-termine de explicar.

-Ósea que tienes novia –esta última palabra la dijo con una cara de pervertido –muy bien no cabe duda que estas creciendo-el seguía burlándose de mi cuando sentí la mano de Luka tocar mi espalda.

-Luka!- me emocione de verla.

-¿Nos vamos?-me pregunto ella, pero logre notar algo la mirada de Luka a pesar de ser tranquila podía distinguir perfectamente que con su mirada atravesaba a Kaito de un lado a otro, esto claro lo hizo con una gran discreción.

-Cof, cof, cof,- Kaito se hizo notar- y no me vas a presentar a tu amiga –termino de decir mientras miraba a Luka, lo cual me molesto.

-Ahhh cierto perdón, ella es Megurine Luka y Luka él es el estúpido Kaito-Luka solo le sonrió y me miro señal de que se sentía incomoda.

-Hola, yo soy Shion Kaito, un gusto-me miro con cara de "respeta a tus mayores" y seguido de esto me dedico una cara de "me las vas a pagar"-así que tú eres la NOVIA de Miku- hizo énfasis en dicha palabra solo sentí como mi cara se puso toda roja.

-Ahh-no salían las palabras de la boca de Luka había quedado sin palabras de que el haya dicho algo así, Kaito me miro con cara de "haber si así me respetas".

-Kaito, ¡CALLATE!- deje salir en un ahogado grito de desesperación e incomodidad-lo mire y vi que se empezó a reír como un vil niño pequeño.

-Sabes Miku yo te apoyo en todo-esto lo dijo en un tono bastante irritante a mi parecer –tu puedes ser lo que quieras, jajajajajajajajajajajaja –soltó una gran carcajada, "como no se ahogó mientras se reía" me repetí quien sabe cuántas veces en mi mente tratando de no aventármele encima.

-Ahhh Miku-finalmente volví a escuchar la voz de Luka- ¿nos vamos?- creo que esto lo dijo para salir de este incomodo momento.

-Sí, claro-le respondí alegrada de que sugiriera salir de ahí.

-Te veo más adelante, fue un gusto Shion-san- lo dijo mientras se alejaba, al parecer me estaba dando privacidad para que me despidiera de Kaito.

-Igual fue un gusto, Megurine-san-le dijo Kaito mientras este le sonreía, lo cual me hizo arder en celos.

-Sí, ahora voy-le dije mientras miraba a Kaito con una mirada asesina que a cualquiera hubiera espantado.

Cuando logre ver que Luka estaba lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros (Kaito y yo) decidí reaccionar y hacer lo que cualquier humano pensante hubiera hecho.

-¿Kaito acaso estás loco?, ¿enfermo?, ¿o de plano ya eres estúpido?-esto lo dije con cierta rabia, a pesar de que el era un año mayor que yo, éramos como hermanos en una familia muy, muy, muy, muy, disfuncional.

-Jajajaja- soltó una carcajada aún más grande que la de antes lo cual esta vez me hizo enojar.

-No me vuelvas a hablar-le advertí con una voz demasiado dominante- al menos que sea para pedirme disculpas a mí y a Luka-lo último lo dije mientras me daba la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Vamos Miku!, fue solo una broma- ahora su voz se estaba convirtiendo en lo más molesto que alguna vez pude haber escuchado-¿es enserio?-su voz esta vez sonó desafiante.

-Si- y con esta respuesta dada seguí caminando hasta poder ver a Luka sentada en aquella fuente con esa elegancia y porte que la caracteriza-Luka-decidí decir su nombre mientras sonreía-¿nos vamos?-.

-Claro- me dijo ella devolviéndome el saludo.

Ella tomo mi mano, mientras caminábamos, de inmediato note que no era nuestra ruta normal ya que habíamos tomado la ruta que nos lleva al centro de la ciudad.

¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?- me dije a mi misma en mis pensamientos, hoy iría. a tomar un helado con Luka como lo habíamos prometido ayer, pronto sentí que ella apretaba mi mano.

-Es aquí- dijo ella en un tono bastante entusiasta mientras me jalaba para entrar.

-Uhm-solo logre asentir con la cabeza, ya que ella me jalo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de decir otra cosa.

Al entrar quede sorprendida, a pesar de que toda mi vida eh vivido aquí jamás había visto este lugar tan original, el lugar era enorme y al parecer el tema era el helado ya que hasta la parte más pequeña de la pared estaba decorada con algún ítem de helado la verdad quede sorprendida con todo.

-Miku-escuche la voz de Luka-y ¿de qué quieres tu helado?-.

-Ummmmm….-estaba pensando-¡ya se! Chocolate y cereza-lo dije mientras levantaba mi brazo con el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba.

-¿Emocionada?-me pregunto mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro-espera aquí ahora vengo-me lo dijo mientras se alejaba yendo al mostrador para ordenar.

Y así fue, la espere hasta que por fin la vi llegar con don canastas diferentes con helado en ellas estaba a punto de tomar asiento pero ella me hablo:

-No, iremos afuera-me lo dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar su bolso pero aun tenia los 2 helados-Miku, ¿podrías ayudarme?-.

-Si-rápidamente tome su bolso y salimos del lugar, ella solo me decía hacia donde debíamos ir, hasta que al fin llegamos a nuestro destino un hermoso parque que sorprendentemente no estaba ni un poco nublado por el smok y tenía una vista muy agradable podíamos observar a niños jugando con sus papas, gente haciendo ejercicio e incluso podías escuchar la voz de las aves pero definitivamente lo más hermoso que pudieron ver mis ojos fue el rostro de una asombrada Luka que miraba a todo como si aún no lo pudiera creer su mirada era tan inocente en cierta forma, hasta que por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron haciendo latir mi corazón a mil por hora ese momento fue tan surreal que sería difícil decir que fue real, pero lo fue; cerca de nosotras había una banca a la cual Luka me invito a sentarme, una vez que ya estábamos sentadas una al lado de la otra uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida estaba por comenzar.

-Aquí tienes Miku-lo dijo Luka mientras me ofrecía uno de los helados-espero que te guste.

-Gracias-sonreí mientras tomaba mi helado pude ver que era exactamente lo que había pedido…..chocolate y cereza- y ¿cómo conoces este lugar?-me atreví a preguntar ya que se me hizo inusual el que ella conociera este lugar, el cual ni siquiera yo sabía que existía.

-Ahí, lo conozco desde que era pequeña, mi madre solía traerme aquí cuando aún vivíamos en la ciudad.

-¿y lo pudiste recordar?- esto lo dije sorprendida.

-Eso creo-lo dijo mientras rascaba su nuca con la mano derecha-no nos perdimos eso es buena señal-trato de hacer una broma acerca del tema- tal vez nunca olvide este lugar.

Mientras comíamos hubo silencio no era porque no quisiéramos hablar pero la vista era tan hermosa que hacía que de alguna forma las palabras sobraran en este momento. Todo había valido la pena ahora lo sabía.

-Luka – lo dije en voz baja era casi imperceptible-¿me das de tu helado?-termine de decir un poco apenada pero su helado se veía delicioso.

-Uhm-asintió mientras con su cuchara tomaba algo de helado- di ahhhhhh- lo dijo mientras ponía la cuchara cerca de mi boca.

-Ahhhhhhh-ella puso la cuchara en mi boca-esta delicioso-lo dije mientras aun terminaba de comer el helado que me había dado.

-Me alegra que te guste-ella solo sonrió su sonrisa me podía decir todo

-Ahora ten-lo dije mientras con mi cuchara tomaba un poco de mi helado-te toca a ti, di ahí-.

-Ahhhhh- aproveche y puse la cuchara sobre sus labios, ella solo lo comió.

De nuevo nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar pero esta vez algo más paso ella comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mis labios y por inercia mi cuerpo se acercó al suyo quedando así nuestros cuerpos muy juntos, el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando simplemente me deje llevar y cerré mis ojos lo siguiente que pude sentir fueron aquellos labios que deseaba con tanta ansiedad desde la primera vez que la vi, lo había logrado aquellos labios ahora eran míos y de nadie más, nuestro beso hizo que todo lo malo fuera bueno , y que todo aquello que alguna vez me preocupo ahora no tuviera sentido alguno; sus labios estaban apegados a los míos y unidos en ese beso de insaciable deseo y la necesidad de ser una de la otra, de pertenecernos. Cada emoción que sentí fue como aquella vez que la conocí inexplicables, pero se sentía tan bien.

Cuando nos vimos obligadas a separarnos un poco para recuperar la respiración, ella tomo con su mano derecha mi rostro mientras juntábamos nuestras frentes y sonreíamos tal parece que yo no era la única que deseaba que todo esto pasara.

-Miku- dijo de una forma suave-¿Qué es eso que tienes que te hace tan especial?-me pregunto.

-Lo mismo me pregunto acerca de ti- sonreímos, pero en ningún momento nos separamos.

Cuando el sol realmente ya había desaparecido y nosotros ya habíamos terminado nuestros helados decidimos que era hora de ir a casa.

-¿Nos vamos?-me pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No conteste nada y me colgué a ella del brazo, para seguir caminando.

-Es realmente tarde-escuche su voz-deberíamos tomar una taxi, ¿Qué te parece?-me miro de una forma delicada.

-Claro-la verdad cualquier cosa que me hubiera propuesto en ese momento lo habría aceptado.

Y así fue como tomamos un taxi; a pesar de lo que había pasado en la tarde nos sentamos una a cada extremo, pero algo realmente lindo estaba pasando con nuestras manos ellas fueron las únicas que no se separaron ni un segundo. Cuando llegamos Luka se ofreció a pagar el taxi y rápidamente bajo para abrirme la puerta ahora veo la razón de su encanto.

Caminamos un poco para llegar a mi casa y cuando nos encontrábamos enfrente de la misma llego el momento más triste del día tener que decirle "adiós".

-Miku, mañana pasare por ti-no me lo pregunto, me lo estaba afirmando.

-Claro- lo dije mientras que yo me acerque a ella dándole un rápido beso en los labios seguido de esto salí corriendo a abrí la puerta de mi casa para después entrar.

Subí a mi habitación corriendo al llegar a mi cuarto, me cambie y puse mi pijama y rápidamente me acosté lista para dormir, pensé que si dormía mas rápido el tiempo sería más rápido aun, y podría ver a Luka más pronto.

Al no conciliar el sueño algo vino a mi mente.

**_FLASHBACK_**

[..]"Claro esperare por ti-esto último que me dijo quedo grabado en mi mente durante el resto del día."

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Le dije "esperare por ti ahora todo tenía sentido era ella "lo que estaba esperando y la esperaría incluso en la infinidad.

Era cierto la había estado buscando desde hace tanto tiempo esperaba a aquella persona que me salvara de mi misma que me salvara de este pensamiento pero sobre todo a aquella persona que me amara así como soy simplemente a Miku.

Y ahora ha llegado la persona esa persona que destruyo en tan solo una mirada aquella barrera que tanto construí y nadie había podido romper no había más.

Definitivamente esta noche pensare en ti-deje salir de mi boca antes de caer en un profundo sueño en donde nuevamente la reina de ellos seria ~Luka~.

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado el cap. al menos a mi me gusto como quedo XD **

**dejen sus reviews y diganme que les parecio y que es lo que creen que pasara; como ya lo dije antes de donde se conoceran?**

**otra vida?, el mercado?, los seguire dejando con la duda LOL**

**gracias por sus comentarios de verdad aprecio que me hagan saber mis faltas.**

**sin mas esperen el proximo cap. que lo subire pronto (en los proximos 3 dias como mucho :)**


	4. Capítulo 4: OTRA NOCHE PENSANDO EN TI-II

**HOLA~! HOY LES TRAIGO UN "MINI-CAPITULO" QUE ES ALGO ASI COMO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, YA QUE SI NOTARON EL CAP ANTERIOR SOLO LO NARRÓ ~MIKU~ Y ESTA VEZ ES EL TURNO DE LA SENSUAL DE ~LUKA~.**

**SIN MÁS LES DEJO DISFRUTAR.**

**disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen,cada uno son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.  
**

* * *

**CAP. 4 **

**LUKA**

Cuando llegamos al lugar que quería por mi mente pasaban cientos de pensamientos todos ellos conducían hacia este lugar. Al observar una banca cerca de nosotras decidí invitar a Miku a sentarse ella solo asintió y tomo asiento justo al lado mío. La vista de aquel lugar trajo demasiados recuerdos a mí, fue como un flashback con lo que pase en este lugar, a pesar del tiempo fui capaz de recordar por alguna razón este lugar era algo que quería compartir con ella, hay algo especial que me une a ella, es algo más grande que solo simples sentimientos es como si hubiera sido capaz de encontrarla después de tanto buscar, ¿pero que es eso que tanto busco?. Por algunos minutos mi mirada se perdió en aquella hermosa vista, quede hipnotizada por aquel lugar.

-Aquí tienes Miku- decidí hablar y darle así su helado.

-Gracias-ella me contesto mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa- y ¿cómo conoces este lugar?- me pregunto, aquella pregunta me sorprendió.

-Ahhh, lo conozco desde que era pequeña, mi madre solía traerme aquí cuando aún vivíamos en la ciudad- decidí decirle la razón de estar aquí, mas no le di detalles del porque la traje aquí.

-¿y lo pudiste recordar?-al decir esto parecía sumamente sorprendida, aunque debo admitir que incluso yo estaba sorprendida de haber recordado a pesar del tiempo ya transcurrido.

-Eso creo- decidí decirle-no nos perdimos eso es buena señal-esto lo dije en un tono bromista-tal vez nunca olvide este lugar-por alguna razón mis voz sonó con un extraño sentimiento de ¿melancolía?

En el transcurso en el que decidimos comer hubo un gran silencio lleno de paz, eso es lo que transmitía aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos para mí, las palabras sobraban simplemente era el lugar correcto, junto a la persona correcta.

-Luka –escuche su delicada voz e instantáneamente voltee -¿me das de tu helado?- logre ver que su cara se ponía algo roja.

-Uhm- decidí acceder a esta petición mientras tomaba algo de helado con mi cuchara- di ahhhhhh- al decirle esto acerque la cuchara con helado a su boca.

-Ahhhhhhh- rápidamente me acerque a darle el helado- esta delicioso- me dijo ella mientras aun comía el helado.

-Me alegra que te guste-me atreví a decirle mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba en mis mejillas.

-Ahora ten-me lo dijo mientras juntaba un poco de helado en su cuchara-te toca a ti, di ahí- decidí aceptar su oferta.

-Ahhhhh-cuando ella puso la cuchara sobre mis labios cerré los ojos mientras abría mi boca.

Después de haber comido de su helado, decidí que era tiempo de abrir mis ojos, lo hice lentamente y lo que encontré fueron sus hermosos ojos mirándome como si de algo preciado se tratara ame aquella sensación de sentir que ella solo me miraba a mí, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron mi corazón comenzó a latir como nunca lo había hecho algo estaba por pasar. Inconscientemente mi cuerpo se comenzó a acercar al suyo quedando mi rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella, sentí como ella también se acercó a mi quedando aún más cerca de lo que estábamos lentamente me deje llevar por aquel sentimiento que inundaba mi corazón ese sentimiento de querer sentirla mía, de protegerla; cerré mis ojos lo único que pude sentir después de eso fueron sus dulces y delicados labios sobre los míos, estábamos unidas en un beso lleno de aquellas emociones que sentí el día que la conocí.

FLASHBACK

"_Cuando la vi por primera vez me dije a mi misma que era hermosa era como una diosa en la tierra es como si hubiera sido capaz de estar en el cielo y conocerla. Cuando choco con migo y vi que iba a caer lo único que hice por impulso propio fue el detener su caída, su cabello, su rostro y su cuerpo eran hermosos cuando abrió sus ojos algo dentro de mi comenzó a florecer sus ojos eran azul acuoso mire sus ojos y fue como si el tiempo hubiera detenido su curso y como si nadie más existiera, solo ella y yo, aquel momento fue perfecto […]"._

Si fue exactamente como aquel momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo existiéramos ella y yo, aquellos labios que deseaba desde el momento en que la conocí ahora eran míos y solo estaba segura de algo …no los dejaría ir.

A pesar de desear que aquel hermoso momento durara para siempre, nos vimos obligadas a separarnos un poco para poder recuperar el aliento, cuando hicimos esto con mi mano derecha tome su rostro mientras ambas apegamos nuestras frentes y nos mirábamos dulcemente a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro creo que ella también deseaba que pasara lo cual me hizo mucho más feliz.

-Miku-dije su nombre, mientras la miraba fijamente-¿Qué es eso que tienes que te hace tan especial?-salió de mi boca, ya no me importaba si sonaba tonto era lo que sentía, lo que ella me hacía sentir.

-Lo mismo me pregunto acerca de ti-dijo ella, deteniendo mi corazón con tan solo esas palabras, sonreímos una para la otra sin separar siquiera un segundo nuestras frentes.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente en aquel lugar, ella me daba de comer de su helado mientras yo hacía lo mismo, no hicimos más que dedicarnos tiernas miradas mientras todo lo demás quedaba de sobra solo éramos ella y yo.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era me vi obligada a hablar.

-¿Nos vamos?-decidí preguntarle mientras sonreía, pero ella no contesto nada solo se colgó de mi brazo interprete eso como un sí, dicho esto comenzamos a caminar.

-Es realmente tarde-volví a hablar-deberíamos tomar una taxi, ¿Qué te parece?-me aventure a preguntarle ya que no quería que se metiera en problemas o algo así.

-claro- me contesto ella con una grande sonrisa.

Ya que Miku estuvo de acuerdo en que tomáramos un taxi, así fue que lo hicimos, cuando nos subimos al taxi me ofrecí a abrir la puerta para que entrara, pude notar como se ponía roja cuando lo hice; cuando yo subí justo del otro lado me di cuenta de algo….estábamos sentadas una en cada extremo de los asientos, cuando estaba por suspirar sentí como su mano estaba en búsqueda de la mía, agradecí a los cielos porque me haya dado una señal de vida, durante todo el camino a casa nuestros cuerpos no se acercaron pero nuestras manos jamás se soltaron. Cuando llegamos baje rápidamente no sin antes decirle que esperara un poco, rodee el auto y abrí su puerta ayudándole a bajar del taxi.

Caminamos solo un poco hasta llegar a la casa de Miku, al darme cuenta de que ese sería el momento de decirle adiós, mi pecho comenzó a doler.

-Miku, mañana pasare por ti-dije esto en un impulso, aunque con una voz decidida.

-Claro-me contesto ella, cuando sin previo aviso ella beso mis labios, tal vez fue un beso corto y rápido pero en él había muchos sentimientos no hacía falta decir nada. Cuando nos separamos ella salió corriendo abriendo con rapidez la puerta de la entrada de su casa.

Espere a que entrara, cuando ya no pude ver la silueta de su cuerpo comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, mi mente sin duda estaba llena de ella, su sonrisa pero sobre todo de aquel momento en el que sus labios me pertenecieron.

-0-

Al llegar a mi casa, me arregle para dormir poniéndome mi pijama y tomando como cena un simple plato de cereal.

Cuando me recosté en mi cama y tape, lo único que hacía era mirar el techo de mi habitación, aunque lo que realmente hacía era repetir infinitas veces aquella escena en mi mente.

La noche sin duda seria mágica y hermosa, por el simple hecho de saber que mañana ella estaría esperando por mí.

-Esta noche definitivamente estará llena de ti-estas palabras salieron en forma de suspiro y como si de palabras mágicas se tratara cai en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL "MINI-CAPITULO" SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR EL FIN DE SEMANA CON UN CAPITULO "NORMAL".**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME ALGUNO SABE YA DE DONDE SE CONOCEN? O DIGANME DE DONDE PIENSAN QUE SE CONOCEN?**

**RECOMIENDE Y DEJEN POR FA SUS REVIEWS, ESTEN PENDIENTES DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓ.**

**SIN MÁS GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
